Memorial
by Arctimon
Summary: Today is fraught with an emotion that does not see color or race. It does not stay in one place, or even on the same planet. It is an emotion that Starfire is not foreign to. Perhaps that's why she thought she was the best person to speak to those who feel the same way. Memorial's Day fic. Dedicated to those who have given their lives for our freedom.


_**Disclaimer: **__The Teen Titans animation is the property of Glen Murakami and Warner Bros. Animation._

_The events depicted in this story do not represent actual events taking place after May 27th, 2013._

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, I know that I am a being who is foreign to both your planet and to many of your customs."

She had insisted on doing this.

"For example, the days of the week called Friday being deemed 'casual'. And the venture to peoples' residences to acquire the most amount of sugared candies while masking your true identity."

Perhaps it was because the observance was something she could relate to.

"However, there is one custom that I am all too familiar with."

Something that no one, alien or otherwise, should have to go through.

"And that is the remembrance of ones that are no longer with us."

Starfire stood up at the podium, flanked by her teammate Robin. Several others, dressed in their uniforms, were at attention behind them. Before her was a small crowd of people, mostly families of those who had served. Some were in military attire. their medals glistening in the morning sun.

"On my planet, once every Tamaranian year, we hold a festival in honor of those people who made the ultimate sacrifice to keep our planet safe from the Gordanians. It is a bittersweet day, not unlike here. While it is most sad to think of the ones that we have lost, it is uplifting to know that their memory will not be forgotten."

Starfire paused momentarily to gather herself. It was customary for Robin to do these kinds of things, as she was still learning the language of Earth. She would normally sit quietly in the background, taking in the happenings, trying to teach herself Earth customs and language.

But she had to make an exception this one time.

"And so I say today, as a person not of Earth, that I share your pain, and I share your burden. I will also share your friendship, and your bravery, and your everlasting honor that every being, whether of this planet or not, should hold in high esteem."

Polite applause rang out as Starfire finished. She smiled, gave a small bow, and stood back from the podium. She then turned to the officer next to her.

"You may proceed when you are ready, General."

"Thank you, miss." The officer nodded to his right, where a young policeman proceeded to lower the flag on the pole. It slowly made its way down until reaching the halfway point. Starfire walked forward once more to the microphone.

"And now I ask that you please stand to observe a moment of silence for those that we have lost."

She took her place next to Robin, who patted her shoulder as a silent sign of a job well done. The crowd stood up from their chairs and the ones with hats removed them, all staring at the flag, blowing in the wind.

No one moved. No one spoke. A baby, fidgeting in his mother's arms, gave the smallest of coos. The flag waved in the breeze, the only sound present in that single instant.

"Thank you, everyone," the general said. "If you would be so kind as to remains standing..."

He motioned off to the clearing to the side, where seven young cadets were standing, muskets at the ready.

"Attention!"

The group raised their guns to their chest.

"Ready!"

They cocked the barrels.

"Aim!"

They raised them in the air, cast toward some distant target.

"Fire!"

BOOM!

The sudden fire startled Starfire. She had not expected it to be this loud. She, however, stood her ground.

"Ready!"

The cadets stood at attention again.

"Aim!"

The muskets were raised again.

"Fire!"

BOOM!

The process repeated one more time, and then the air fell silent once again.

"I would like to extend my thanks to everyone coming here today, as well as Robin and Starfire of the Titans for joining us as well," the general said. "You are all dismissed."

The crowd began to disperse, and Robin fell into conversation with the general. Starfire hovered down to the ground to gather herself.

"Starfire?"

Hearing her name, she turned to her left to see a young woman, in full uniform, walk up to her. Her blonde hair was pulled into a tight bun, partially obscured by her military cap.

"That was a wonderful speech you gave today."

"Thank you, ma'am," Starfire replied, bowing slightly. "It was the least I could do."

The woman smiled warmly. "My child is the biggest fan of yours, and has wanted to meet you for the longest time. She said that you are her favorite superhero."

"I would be delighted to meet her!"

"Come on, Kori; stop hiding," the woman said behind her. Starfire saw a child standing behind her mother's legs. The young girl couldn't have been older than four or five.

"Hello there, young one," the Tamaranian greeted. "I am Starfire."

"Hi." The child looked extremely nervous. "My name's Kori."

"I heard," Starfire said, nodding to her mother. "It is a lovely name. I have also heard that you are a 'fan', even though I have been taught that they are mechanical things that quicken air to cool oneself."

The child gave a blank stare back at her.

"...A fact that is neither here nor there."

Kori looked to her sides, seemingly seeing if anyone was within earshot. Satisfied, she leaned closer. "Can you really shoot lasers out of your hands?"

"I can, although they are technically called 'starbolts'."

"Oooh! Can I see? Can I see?" Kori looked up at her mother. "Can she show us, please?"

"Well, only if she wants to."

"It is not a problem, ma'am." Starfire kneeled down before the child, her arm outstretched. "Here we go."

She focused her mind, and a small orb of green energy formed in her palm. Upon seeing it, Kori clapped her hands excitedly. "Coool!"

"Yes, it is a most 'cool' ability," the Tamaranian agreed, dissipating the starbolt. "They come in most handy when fighting the evildoers."

"My daddy fought people too. He was the best at it."

Starfire stood back up, her attention back to the young girl's mother. "The tense of past indicates that he is..."

"Yes," the woman finished, bowing her head. "It's almost been a year since his passing."

"My condolences, ma'am."

"Thank you. It's hard sometimes, but I know that he gave his all for the people he cared about. I wouldn't expect anything less."

Starfire motioned to say something, but she felt a slight tug on her skirt. Looking down, she saw Kori with a firm grasp on her uniform. She bent back down to the young girl's level. "Yes?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, young one."

The girl drew in a long breath. "Is all of that stuff you said true? About the aliens and the festival?"

"Kori," her mother started, "I don't think she would make up something like that on the spot. She has-"

"No, no, it is all right, ma'am," Starfire interrupted. "She is young; her skepticism is expected." She sat down on her feet, looking Kori in the eye.

"Yes, it is true that our festival exists, and that there are even special ceremonies done to honor those lost. It is a grand time, because it is a time that is not used to mourn, but a time to celebrate."

The girl cast her eyes to the ground. "My daddy would have liked you very much."

Starfire glanced back up at the woman, who seemed very surprised at the sudden change of tone. Seeing no response, she put her arm around Kori.

"I believe that I would have liked him as well."

"Sweetie, why don't you go see if the corporal has any snacks for us? I'll be over there in just a second."

Kori's mood changed in an instant. "Oh boy, snacks!" She gave Starfire a giant hug, almost causing the teen to topple over. "Thank you very much, Miss Starfire!"

"You are most welcome, Kori," the Tamaranian replied, returning the hug.

The girl took off toward the direction of the stage, and as soon she was out of earshot, the woman hastily laughed. "I'm sorry for that, Starfire. It's still a recent thing for her; she's holding up tremendously for someone so young. She's just like her father that way."

"It is not a problem." Starfire stood up, brushing off her skirt. "The concept of loss is not one that is solely with one person, or even on this planet; it is one that exists everywhere in the universe. I know what it is like to lose people close to me, and it is an emotion that I do not wish anyone else to have, let alone someone like your daughter."

They both stood there for a bit, the conversation momentarily suspended. The mother cleared her throat as she composed herself.

"Well, I should be going. The general's invited me to a luncheon on the other side of town."

"Yes, I should be making the haste as well. The rest of my friends will be gathering at the tower soon." Starfire took a step closer to the woman. "Ma'am-"

"Karen," she corrected, laughing slightly. "No need to be so formal."

"OK...Karen." Starfire offered her hand to the officer. "I believe it is customary to exchange the shaking of hands after a pleasant conversation has been completed."

The woman smiled, taking the alien's hand. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Starfire. And thank you again for making my daughter's day."

"Believe me, Karen," the Tamaranian said, returning her smile, "The pleasure is solely mine."

With one last nod, Karen walked off to gather her daughter. Starfire sighed heavily. It was not every day that she had an intimate talk with one of the citizens, especially one on this day.

"You all right, Star?"

Starfire turned to find Robin behind her, his exchange with some other officers done. "I am as fine as I can be."

"That was really a good speech you had up there today. I think everyone responded well."

"Then my English is improving at a steady pace?"

"More than steady, I would say."

Robin and Starfire walked across the front of the stage, stopping only to stare up at the flag, which continued its waving halfway up the post.

"Robin, may I do one last thing before we leave?"

"Sure."

Starfire looked long and hard at the symbol of freedom that the citizens of Earth fought so hard for. Such a flag did not technically exist on Tamaran, but that feeling of fighting for the liberty of man was something that did.

"I am not a member of your planet's armed forces, but I believe there is a gesture used to show respect to them on days such as this, correct?" she asked her best friend, slightly glancing in his direction.

"You would be correct."

She nodded as her attention went back to the flag. Her right hand came up slowly and came to rest at the bottom of her forehead, her palm facing downward.

"Am I doing it right?"

Robin stepped forward, and Starfire saw for the first time his own hand mirroring hers, in a perfect match to her salute.

"Perfect, Star."

* * *

**To all of those, past and present, who have served for our nation, and have sacrificed themselves to maintain our freedom, we remember you this Memorial Day.**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** (Apologies for the lateness of this coming out. I know it doesn't really matter to people but...still.)

I like how the only thing that I can write these days are the extremely sombering events and holidays.

Anyways.

Starfire is really fun to write, because she has this sort of child-like wonder about her. Everything is strange to her, from technology to words to her teammates' antics. Something like this, on the other hand, would be something more up her alley. At least the war and sacrifice part, anyway.

Both of my grandfathers served in the military, so I know how difficult it can be to have family enlisted. Both of them have gone on to live normal ("normal" being the operative world, since no one in my family is normal) lives.

They are lucky. Others are not so much.

But it does not diminish their accomplishments or their commitment to their country. Not at all.

And to all of those who have given their lives to make sure we stay safe...we thank you.

Read and review, if you like. Until next time.


End file.
